Fight or Flight
by julisa
Summary: Serena is all alone; her friends have all died by the hands of the new enemy. She needs to become stronger to defeat this new enemy, and she has to stay in hiding for the mean time. Yet where will she go and who will help her? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

She could feel the life in her body slowly drain; it was hanging by a thread. Her body was badly beaten and all her friends lay motionless around her. Serena had no idea what to do. She was too week to use the crystal, but still conscious enough to experience emotional and physical pain, "I won't let you win," she cried to the new enemy, coughing up blood from internal wounds.  
  
The new enemy was the strongest they have ever had. He fought with moves she never saw before and he had the strength of 20 men. He did not send his minions to do the job like their past enemies, however he came in person.  
  
The droid with a human shaped body looked her in the eyes "you have no choice Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena was burning with so much anger; she couldn't even feel the pain her body was experiencing. "Who the hell are you," she screamed with full hearted hatred a new emotion she just gained?  
  
"I have many names girl but you can call me Brainyact."  
  
She was now on her backside pushing her body away from this creature with her right leg. "Why are you doing this," she asked?  
  
Her friends all died protecting her and she hated herself for it. 'Every thing was so normal for all of them. Their lives were going so great and he had to take all that away from them, that bastard! She was blacking out; she could feel her body surrendering to her lack of blood. 'I won't let you win' she kept repeating to him.  
  
"My friends died fighting you and for that I will kill you" she whispered to him.  
  
She clutched her crystal and made a wish, 'please take me somewhere safe so I may grow strong to defeat this creature.' And she disappeared right in front of Brainyact leaving him in anger. "I will Find you princess and deliver you to my Queen."  
  
Brainyact was sitting in the throne room of the dark castle waiting for his bride. He discovered her five years ago floating in a black crystal like structure. He couldn't believe his luck when he discovered she was alive. And soon he discovered that it was destiny because she too wanted to rule the earth. And he did need some offspring to inherit his fortune.  
  
And the only thing she ever asked of him was to destroy these girls called the sailor scouts, her sworn enemies for thousands of years, especially the moon princess. He would have to disappoint her about that one. The girl was a fighter at heart and those are the ones that really cause problems.  
  
A red headed woman caught his eyes and he stared hard at her. "So did you kill them, her voice crackled like thunder?"  
  
"Woman they are all in their graves," he said causing her to smile with delight. "Except one."  
  
"What! Who?" She was boiling with anger "the moon brat," he said with a neutral tone. His finger twirled an energy ball and he crushed it.  
  
"Don't worry dear I like this game she is playing, but the rabbit always gets caught by the wolf in the end. 


	2. Happiness Destroyed

It was very quiet; the ground beneath her was very soothing to her body. She was still in pain, though she was healing at an abnormal rate. She didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want to accept reality.

She was in a dream world and she didn't want to wake up, her friends were all around her laughing and joking around.

_They were all sitting under a cherry blossom tree in Juban Park._

_All of them were in college except for Amy who was way ahead of them; she was already working for one of the most prestige hospitals in Japan. _

'_This was no surprise to anyone.' _

_Darien, her ex boyfriend held Rae, his fiancée in his arms. They both giggled every now and then. Serena didn't mind at all since she and Darien both agreed that they only shared a sibling bond (not that they're related but that just how they felt)._

_Lita and Mina were talking about their most recent conquests. After high school Lita went into modeling and Lita studied culinary arts in hope of becoming one of the best chefs._

"_Hey Sere," Mina said "if your interested I know a guy that would love to go out with you." Serena frowned and cowered away from her, "NO thanks."_

"_Oh come on Serena," she whined, "how are you going to find Mr. Right if you don't even look?"_

_Serena shook her head no; "Mina the last guy you set me up with was a weirdo"_

_Mina smiled, and tried to hold her laugh back, "Fred wasn't that bad."_

"_Mina he had a freaking foot fetish," she said, "all he wanted to do was touch my feet and take pictures of them!" _

_Every one to laugh, and Mina just threw her hands up in defeat. "You're lost then" she said grinning. _

'_No my gain,' Serena thought to her self. Serena looked at each one of her friends, it gave her so much joy to know that they were happy._

Now it was all gone, because of that monster... she groaned in pain. Someone was touching her; trying to pick her up. She could hear the person curse in anger; she knew right away it was a man.

He held her against his chest, she couldn't see his face clearly her vision was blurred by her swollen eyes. She tried to speak, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No" her voice was week, she couldn't go to the hospital, the doctors would wonder why she was healing so fast. "Please no."


	3. Waking Up

She became conscious hours later and kept her eyes closed. Someone was wiping a cloth on her bruises and it felt warm and soft against her skin. Her keen senses told her that it was the man from earlier. He was being very gentle with her, moving slowly as possible. She felt very safe near him, a feeling she missed. She gasped when his bear hand caressed her shoulder; it was cold and rough

"Sorry," his voice sounded like a good man. He continued cleaning her wounds, "you can stop pretending," he said with a stern voice. "I saw your eyes open for a moment," he stopped moving. "There is no one else here and I don't take in fugitives."

The room stayed quiet. Tears formed in her eyes, 'don't cry,' she told her self 'don't you dare cry!'

The room was dark and kind of shady. The man was balled with a round structured face, his lack of hair caused him to look handsome. His presence was strong and powerful, he had soft blue eyes filled with pain. "Where am I?"

He gave her a hopeless look mixed with disappointment and disbelief, "you're in Smallville, Kansas."

"Who are you," they both asked in union?

He was not going to answer; at least not first. Serena saw the determination in his face. He was obviously someone use to getting his way.

"Serena,"

He nodded accepting this fact, "what's your last name?"

"I don't have one." She stared into his eyes, holding back tears.

He nodded again and put his hands in his pockets "I'm Lex Luther. When you are feeling better they're some clothes for you in the closet. I have some work to do, I'm sure you can find your way out."

He was walking towards the door. She didn't want him to leave her alone, the thought frightened her. The further to the door he got the faster her heart beat; she didn't want him to leave. There was something about him that made her feel safe.

"Wait!"

He turned around with questioning eyes, "stay" she whispered "please."

He stood their thinking for a while; this girl was strange, stranger than Clark. He wanted to learn all there was about her. Yet something about her was more compelling than Clark. She was very attractive even with bruises on her body, her blonde hair was soft and silky and her body was nicely shape. When he was cleaning her wounds he couldn't help but stare at her unique beauty. He slowly walked back to the chair near the bed; he was crazy for doing so. The work on his desk could wait he told himself. Besides it was late, and he was tired. He sat down with a masked expression,

"Thank you," she said and closed her eyes.

He wanted to wake her up and ask her what happened to her, where did she come from and if she was just a girl that got unlucky on a date or something. But instead he just watched her in silence. He was probably getting soft; because if his father knew he picked this girl up he would blow with anger, and used this situation as another reason to be disappointed in him as a son.


End file.
